


Angry Eren

by BreezyFloat (HikikomoriNoAria)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, More Character(s) Might be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriNoAria/pseuds/BreezyFloat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sederhana saja, Levi ingin Eren marah. Marah padanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bagaimanapun... Aku hanya ingin melihat Eren yang manis ^^;

Eren Jaeger, sekarang 18 tahun, pacar yang paling membuat Levi tergila-gila selama sejarah kisah percintaannya. Sifatnya masih bocah. Ekspresinya sangat mudah berubah. Levi paling suka mendengarnya berceloteh. Ia merasa seperti sedang menonton acara 1000 wajah. Tapi ada satu wajah yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Wajah marah Eren. Ia pernah melihat si bocah bertikai dengan teman sekelasnya, ia juga pernah melihat Eren marah-marah ke penjaga toko CD waktu ia dijebak orang tak dikenal, tapi Eren sama sekali belum pernah marah padanya. Apapun yang dilakukan Levi, tidak ada yang berhasil meraih amarah pacarnya yang masih remaja itu.

Levi menganggapnya tidak normal. Untuk remaja senekat dan seimpulsif Eren, rasanya ada yang aneh kalau Eren tidak pernah marah. Atau mungkin anak itu sengaja tidak ingin memperlihatkan amarahnya dihadapan Levi. Atau mungkin Levi tidak bisa membuatnya marah? Levi seperti bakal jadi gila membayangkannya. Kecemburuan yang tidak berdasar. Sederhana saja, Levi ingin Eren marah. Marah padanya.

Maka ia segera mengambil smartphone nya. Mengetik pesan WhatsUp.

_Eren, pulang sekolah hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal kerja kan_

Hanya berselang tiga detik, ada jawaban masuk

_Iya_

Levi tahu si bocah sedang didalam kelas dan sembunyi-sembunyi membalas pesannya, bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran

_Aku ada waktu senggang, kita pergi nonton film spiderwoman yang kau ceritakan kemarin itu_

_Sungguh?!_

_Ya. Tunggulah di gedung bioskop dekat stasiun, kita bertemu disana_

_Oke (emot nyengir kuda) aku sudah tidak sabar_

Rencana membuat Eren marah yang pertama adalah dengan ingkar janji. Levi bukan tipe orang yang suka ingkar janji, tapi untuk menguji amarah si kekasih hati kali ini, ia sengaja membuat undangan palsu. Kenyataannya hari ini Levi harus lembur untuk menyelesaikan sebuah proyek iklan shampoo.

“Kenapa kau membuat wajah seram begitu, Levi?” Hanji menegur Levi.

“Hah?” Levi menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melihat hanji membawa tumpukan kertas bergambar warna-warni.

“Iya, wajahmu seperti penjahat-penjahat di film action, siapa yang kau kerjai sekarang?”

“Heh, boleh juga kacamata. Aku sedang mengerjai bocahku.”

“Ah, oke. Aku tidak mau mendengar celotehan om-om mesum soal istri mudanya.” Hanji menghindar. “Bantulah memeriksa layout dan design posternya. Mulai dari yang kutandai dengan sticky notes pink ini gambar key animasinya, bantu cek perubahan scene-nya.”

“Hmph,”

Levi segera mengambil alih.

 

Eren bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas begitu pak gurunya keluar kelas. Teman-temannya keheranan melihat Eren terburu-buru tapi tidak dia pedulikan. Levi mengajaknya kencan hari ini. Kesempatan yang jarak sekali karena biasanya dia yang harus mengajak lelaki itu pergi jika ingin keluar rumah sarang cinta mereka, apartemen Levi. Menonton film lagi. Levi yang benci keramaian, mengajaknya menonton film. Jantung Eren berdegup kencang antara akibat berlari penuh semangat dan antisipasi akan kencan mereka.

Sesampainya di gedung bioskop Eren menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Levi belum sampai. Ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk pergi ke toilet dan merapikan diri. Setelah yakin penampilannya sudah rapi, eren keluar untuk menunggu di deretan bangku empuk panjang di lobby gedung bioskop.

15 menit

30 menit

Levi masih belum tampak. Jarak kantor Levi ke gedung bioskop itu 10 menit menggunakan mobil. Kalau terjebak macet pun seharusnya Levi sudah sampai sekarang. Eren mulai tidak sabaran. Ia mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dari kantong celana.

Tidak ada pesan.

Akhirnya Eren memutuskan untuk mengirimi Levi pesan.

 

 

_Levi, aku sudah di gedung bioskop. Kau ada dimana, Sir?_

Levi menerima notifikasi pesan WU dari Eren. Sengaja tidak ia balas setelah membaca isi pesannya dari notifikasi. Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu membuka WU secara langsung.

5 menit kemudian pesan baru masuk. Notifikasinya memberitahu isi pesannya:

_Levi?_

Marah lah bocah. Kata Levi dalam hati.

Bunyi notifikasi lagi, kali ini ia sengaja tidak membaca pesannya namun langsung mematikan smartphone-nya.

Kalau separah ini, bocah itu pasti marah.

Pukul 9 malam. Levi menyalakan kembali smartphone-nya. Begitu standby, dia melihat 5 pesan WU masuk, dan 7 panggilan tidak terjawab. Semuanya dari Eren.

Levi memulai dengan membuka pesan WUnya.

_Levi, aku sudah di gedung bioskop. Kau dimana, Sir?_

_Levi?_

_Apa terjadi sesuatu?_

_Aku tunggu di café di sebelah gedung bioskop. Kalau Anda sudah sampai tolong beritahu aku, Sir._

_J_

Levi lalu melihat panggilan tidak terjawabnya. Yang paling baru dari 10 menit yang lalu.

Alis levi naik sebelah. Ia menekan layar smartphone-nya untuk berbalik menelpon Eren sekarang.

Bunyi nada dering satu kali lalu, klik!

“Sir Levi?!” kata suara diseberang setengah berseru.

“Eren,” jawab Levi kalem. Tanpa dosa. “kau ada dimana?” Sengaja ia tanyakan untuk memancing marah Eren.

“Daripada itu, apa Anda tidak apa-apa Sir?! Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu daritadi,”

Gayung tidak bersambut.

“Ah, ya. Aku lupa memberitahumu, aku lembur hari ini.” Jawabnya. Sengaja.

Terdengar hembusan napas lega dari suara di seberang sana.

“Begitu, kukira terjadi sesuatu. Berarti saat ini sedang ada di kantor?”

Levi merasakan keanehan, si bocah sama sekali tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan marah.

“Ya, kurasa bakal sampai tengah malam,”

“Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang saja sekarang. Jangan lupa untuk makan malam, Sir.”

“Ha? Pulang? Memangnya kau ada dimana sekarang?” Tanya Levi, agak mendesak kali ini.

“Aku masih di gedung bioskop, haha. Sambil menunggu Anda tahu-tahu diluar sudah gelap.”

“Hah?!” Levi terkejut. “Bocah, seharusnya kau langsung pulang saja begitu tidak ada jawaban dariku. Orang tolol mana yang rela menunggu sampai 4 jam?!”

Telinga orang seisi ruangan berdiri mendengar suara menghardik Levi. Si ketua tim sedang tersulut emosi-nya. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak.

“Ehhh, tapi jarang sekali Anda mengajakku main, jadi kupikir menunggu sedikit tidak apa-apa,”

“Sedikit―”

Levi menepuk keningnya. Selama ini dia memang tidak pernah ingkar janji, dari pada marah, keterlambatan Levi mungkin menyebabkan Eren berpikir sudah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Levi sadar dia sudah salah strategi. Bukannya membuat Eren marah, malah membuatnya emosi dan merasa bersalah.

“Tunggulah disitu bocah. Aku kesana sekarang.” Katanya tenang lagi. “Jangan berkeliaran!” Tambahnya dengan nada tinggi.

Levi langsung mengakhiri sesi percakapan via telpon mereka.

“Oi, Erwin! Aku keluar sebentar!”

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari atasannya itu Levi langsung menyambar kunci mobil di atas mejanya dan berjalan keluar.

 

“Wow. Eren wow. Aku tidak pernah melihat Kapten seperti itu.” Kata Erd pelan setelah si ketua tim keluar ruangan.

Petra hanya diam menautkan alis.

“Kalau Eren anak perempuan, Kapten pasti sudah mendatangi orang tuanya,” tambah Gunther.

“Hmph. Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu, Petra. Bagaimana kalau makan malam denganku?” Auruo keluar jalur.

Petra yang kesal menjejakkan kakinya, yang dibalut sepatu cantik dengan heels setinggi 7 cm, kencang ke atas sepatu Auruo, si pemuda berwajah tua tak sengaja menggigit lidahnya kesakitan.

“Yeow!”

“Berisik, Auruo!” kata Petra kesal. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar ruangan.

 

 

Jalanan di luar gedung bioskop yang tenang tiba-tiba berisik akibat suara gesekan sengit ban mobil yang dihentikan paksa. Mobil SUV hitam metalik terparkir diluar gedung. Bertentangan dengan gaya mengeremnya yang kasar, si empunya mobil keluar dengan kalem. Ia hanya mengenakan setelan celana panjang warna gelap dan kemeja putih yang kancing teratasnya terbuka. Kedua bagian lengannya digulung hingga hamper mencapai siku. Terlihat kalau ia berangkat terburu-buru.

 

Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk bioskop ia berhenti sejenak menunggu pintu geser otomatis terbuka. Levi segera menghambur masuk begitu pintu terbuka, mengedarkan pandangannya. Levi melihat seorang pemuda yang masih berseragam sekolah dengan hanya ditutupi jaket berwarna hijau gelap sedang duduk menatap poster wanita laba-laba bergelantungan pada seutas benang tipis. Ada rasa lega dan tidak sabar yang membuatnya merasa tak keruan.

Levi menghampirinya.

“Oi, Eren.”

Si pemuda yang ia panggil menoleh.

“Levi, Sir!” wajah Eren segera berubah dari wajah bosan menjadi sumringah. Eren segera berdiri.

“……” Ada banyak yang ingin dikatakan Levi, tapi melihat Eren kelihatan senang sampai dia seperti bisa melihat bunga-bunga kecil di sekeliling Eren membuatnya lupa harus mulai dari mana.

Akhirnya Levi mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu memukulkan sisi tangannya pelan ke ubun-ubun Eren.

“Kuantar kau pulang,” katanya singkat.

Eren mengangguk senang.

Levi berbalik dan Eren mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Ah, apakah pekerjaan Anda sudah selesai, Sir?” Tanya Eren sambil menyusul Levi, ia kini berjalan disebelah Levi.

“Belum, habis ini aku akan kembali lagi ke kantor,” balas Levi.

“Eh? Begitu? Padahal Anda tidak perlu repot-repot, Sir. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.”

“Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan bocah sepertimu pulang malam-malam sendirian, kan. Akhir-akhir ini berbahaya. Well, aku akan lebih tidak khawatir kalau kau bukan bocah yang suka cari mati.”

“Mmp, aku bukan anak kecil lagi Sir, aku sudah punya kartu tanda penduduk!” kata Eren lantang.

Kedua sudut bibir Levi terangkat ke atas. Tersenyum tipis dan singkat. Momen merekahnya senyuman di wajah datar sang kekasih yang lebih tua selalu membuat Eren berdebar-debar, menaikkan tensinya.

“Benar juga, mungkin sebentar lagi aku harus menemui orang tuamu,”

“Eh???” dada Eren mencelos.

“Kau tidak mau?” Tanya Levi, ia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat reaksi si remaja.

“Bu-bukannya tidak mau… aku sangat mau, tapi… “ Wajah Eren panas.

“Tapi?” ulang Levi.

“Hnggghhh…” Eren tahu Levi sedang menggodanya. Wajahnya saat ini pasti merah padam, ia bersyukur karena sudah malam, paling tidak Levi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sejelas kalau masih terang.

“A-aku belum siap, Sir! Membayangkannya saja rasanya aku mau meledak!” Entah kenapa Eren mengatakannya sambil berteriak dan membuat gesture salut di depan dadanya seperti prajurit militer.

Melihat tingkah menggemaskan pacarnya, Levi tertawa dari hidungnya.

“Begitu. Kabari aku kalau kau sudah siap,” kata Levi, wajahnya sudah kembali datar.

“Berhentilah menggodaku, Sir”

“Separuh dari asiknya memacarimu adalah dari menggodamu, nak. Naiklah ke mobil,”

Eren menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. Ia melengos mendahului Levi lalu membuka pintu mobil untuk duduk disebelah driver seat. Wajahnya masih terasa panas.

Levi masuk dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil, lalu jeda sebentar. Matanya tertuju pada kaca spion, objek yang dilihatnya adalah si pacar yang sibuk mengusap pipinya. Eren menyadari ia sedang diperhatikan. Ia menatap si pengintai dari kaca spion yang sama.

“……”

Keduanya saling bertatapan langsung sekarang.

Levi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren, tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Eren menutup matanya perlahan.

Bibir keduanya bertemu, lembut, bergesekan. Eren mencium wangi the hitam dari mulut Levi, bercampur aroma parfum maskulin yang dipakai sang kekasih. Memabukkan dan melumpuhkan pancaindera. Levi berganti menghisap bibir bawah si remaja kurang pengalaman, membuka mulutnya perlahan, kembali menyosor kali ini dengan menjulurkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua lidah saling bersentuhan. Levi lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke balik leher Eren, menarik kepalanya mendekat, memperdalam jangkauan lidahnya, ke langit-langit mulut, ke pangkal lidah, di bawah lidah, melepaskan sebentar, lalu mengganti posisi kepala, menjilat permukaan lidah Eren, berpagut lagi. Eren merintih pelan merasakan sentuhan liar lidah si pria 34 di dalam mulutnya. Ia lupa cara bernapas.

Tahu Eren sudah kewalahan, Levi melepaskannya. Benang tipis saliva terbentuk ketika jarak kedua bibir bertambah. Levi menjilat bibir Eren sebelum mengakhirinya dengan kecupan singkat di atas kedua bibir.

Bernapas berat, kepala Eren rasanya masih kosong. Semua kecerdasannya seperti sudah dihisap keluar dari mulutnya oleh cumbuan dari Levi. Eren menyandarkan kepalanya kepada sandaran kepala dibelakangnya. Memejamkan mata sambil mengatur napas. Menenangkan diri. Mengendalikan getaran yang hamper turun ke antara selangkangan.

“Pasang sabuk pengamanmu,” titah Levi. Sudah kembali seperti biasa.

 

Orang dewasa memang hebat, pikir Eren. Ia manut memasang sabuk pengaman dalam diam.

Setelah memastikan sabuk pengaman Eren terpasang dengan benar, levi menjalankan mobil.

 

 

Mobil berhenti di depan gedung apartemen tinggi.

“Anda mau mampir dulu, Sir?”

“Tidak, tidak usah. Masuklah dan istirahat. Maaf membuatmu menunggu di gedung bioskop begitu lama,” kata Levi sambil meletakkan tangannya lembut di pipi Eren, akhirnya meminta maaf.

Mata Eren membulat. Jantungnya entah kenapa berdebar-debar lebih kencang mendengar permintaan maaf Levi. Levi jarang salah. Bertindak semaunya dan seakan dia selalu benar, dia memang selalu benar. Hari ini penuh kesempatan langka bagi Eren. Walau dia tidak tahu motif sebenarnya dari sang kekasih.

Eren tertawa kecil.

“Kenapa kau tertawa,”

“Anda meminta maaf,”

“Memangnya kenapa kalau aku meminta maaf. Aku gentleman, nak. Kalau salah ya minta maaf.”

“Aku tahu. Justru itu, jarang sekali Anda mengaku salah, aku tidak tahu tapi aku merasa senang mendengarnya?”

Tangan Levi yang tadinya hanya mengusap kini mencubit pipi Eren yang kenyal. Si remaja kesakitan.

“Ow. Ow. Maaf!”

Levi melepaskan tangannya.

“Cepatlah pulang, saudari mu itu mungkin sudah gatal ingin menelpon polisi.”

“Benar juga,” Eren terkekeh. “Aku sudah memberitahu Mikasa kalau aku pergi menonton dengan Anda tapi kurasa itu tidak akan memperbaiki suasana hatinya,”

Levi melepaskan sabuk pengaman Eren, mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Eren menarik kepalanya kebelakang canggung. Ia menegang. Hening sejenak.

Levi menarik kerah kemeja Eren pelan, membenarkan lipatannya. Sudut bibirnya naik sebelah menatap ekspresi melongo si remaja tanggung. Ia menjauh, kembali ke posisi duduk sempurna.

Muka Eren merah padam.

“Berhentilah menggodaku, Sir!” Teriak Eren kali ini. Ia menghambur keluar mobil dan mengitari bagian depan mobil berlari kea rah gedung apartemen.

Ah, dasar bocah… pikir Levi.

 

“Eren!” panggil Levi.

Eren berhenti berlari, membalikkan badannya pelan kea rah pria yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil.

“Sweet dreams,” katanya manis.

“…Good night, Sir….” Kata Eren pelan. Lidahnya kelu.

Eren kembali berbalik, kali ini berjalan pelan. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. Kalau ada orang yang berpapasan dengannya, mereka pasti akan menganggapnya aneh. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu ekspresi macam apa yang sedang ditunjukkan wajahnya. Ia berusaha keras menahan reflex wajahnya yang secara alami tersenyum, menghasilkan wajah setengah matang. Akhirnya dia memilih menutupkan tangannya ke separuh wajahnya, sambil berusaha mengendalikan ekspresinya lagi.

 

Eren berhenti di depan pintu otomatis, segera masuk ketika pintunya bergeser terbuka. Eren menoleh lagi sebelum menuju lift. Levi masih melihat ke arahnya. Canggung, ia mengangguk pelan ke arah Levi, lalu berlari kecil menyongsong lift yang terbuka setelah mengantarkan penghuni apartemen lainnya turun.

Levi mengawasi sampai Eren menghilang dibalik pintu lift. Rencana nomor satu nya gagal, tapi toh dia mendapatkan hasil yang tidak buruk. Agaknya si pria 30an mulai lupa tujuan awalnya hari itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Esoknya, Levi kembali ke rencana awalnya, membuat Eren marah. Dia terpikir untuk mengulangi trik kemarin 2 atau 3 kali lagi, tapi memikirkan konsekuensinya pada reputasinya di mata si bocah lugu membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Rencana ingkar janji dicoret dari daftar metodologi.

 

Rencana kedua: membuat permintaan tidak masuk akal.

Untuk rencana kali ini, dia menunggu hari sabtu. Sejak berpacaran dengannya, Levi meminta Eren untuk mengosongkan shift kerja sambilannya di hari sabtu. Ia juga memastikan pekerjaannya semuanya sudah selesai sebelum hari sabtu, sehingga satu hari itu bisa dihabiskan berduaan saja. Si remaja kegirangan tanpa protes. Toh terkadang Levi juga membantunya mengerjakan PR. Kadang-kadang. Hanya kalau mereka tidak sibuk melakukan hal lain.

Saat ini jumat sore. Coffee break sebelum meeting proyek. Levi sedang menunggu pesan.

Smartphone bergetar begitu jam dinding di ruangan kerjanya menunjukkan pukul 17.01.

_Levi, hari ini aku boleh menginap dirumahmu?_

Levi baru saja hendak mengetik balasannya. Kali ini Mike tiba-tiba muncul menyambar smartphone-nya dari tangannya. Mengetik cepat, lalu menyerahkannya kembali ke Levi tepat sebelum si pemilik hendak bertindak.

Levi mengambil smartphone-nya dari tangan Mike lalu melihat karya pesannya yang dikirim ke Eren sebagai balasan.

Sebuah emoticon kelinci lucu dengan tulisan OK.

Wajah Levi menggelap. Ia menggenggam kerah pakaian Mike dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat hingga sulit diikuti mata telanjang. Tepat sebelum badai salju menimpa Mike, smartphone Levi bergetar lagi menandakan ada pesan baru masuk. Levi mendahulukan pesan baru yang diterimanya sebagai prioritas ketimbang menghabisi Mike. Ia melepaskan Mike, membuka pesan,

_Levi?_

Levi bisa membayangkan wajah pucat si bocah ketika menerima pesan balasan yang tidak biasa itu, Eren mungkin mengiranya sedang mabuk sehingga mengirimkan balasan yang lucu begitu.

Levi mengetik balasan a la dirinya,

_Barusan itu Mike. Kau langsung tunggu aku di apartemenku saja, Eren._

Kali ini Eren membalas pesannya dengan mengirimkan sticker beruang kutub yang sedang hormat.

Menimbang sebentar, memutar bola mata, Levi membalas dengan mengirimkan sticker beruang kutub yang sama sedang menyetir mobil dengan sebuah penunjuk arah disampingnya bertuliskan ‘home soon’.

Beberapa detik kemudian Eren kembali membalas.

_Sir Mike? Kurasa sebaiknya Anda segera mengembalikan HP Levi sebelum dia menyakiti Anda,_

 

“Bwahaha!” Tiba-tiba suara tawa Hanji menggelegar.

Entah sejak kapan muncul audiens disitu. Erd, Hanji, Mike, bahkan Erwin sudah berdiri dibelakang Levi, ikut mengikuti interaksinya dengan Eren. Mike tertawa dari hidungnya. Hanji masih terpingkal sambil berjongkok. Erd berjalan mundur, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, menahan tawa. Erwin, memalingkan wajahnya dengan angle yang tampan, menutupkan tangannya ke atas mulutnya.

“Pacarmu manis sekali, Levi.” Ungkap Erwin tulus, dengan titik cairan bening kecil disudut matanya. Buah kerja kerasnya menahan tawa.

Levi adalah seorang gentleman, nasi yang sudah jadi bubur tidak akan dia sesali.

“Dia milikku, botak pirang,” kata Levi kalem.

“Yah, itu tadi sangat menyegarkan.” Hanji akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan diri. “Kita semua harus cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan hari ini supaya mahluk manis yang sedang berada di apartemen Levi tidak menunggu lama,” lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Levi.

Levi menepis tangan Hanji keras, “Kembalilah ke pekerjaan mu kalau begitu, kacamata sial,”

Hanji mengangkat bahu kemudian beranjak pergi, masih sambil terkikik. Audiens mulai bubar satu per satu. Mike kembali ke meja kerjanya sendiri. Erwin beranjak pergi kea rah yang sama dengan Hanji. Erd mengambil kertas fotokopi yang sudah tertata rapi dan ditandai dari meja kemudian menghampiri Levi, mereka pergi ke ruang meeting dimana Gunther, Petra dan Auruo sudah bersiap disana.

 

 

Beberapa menit setelah Eren memberikan saran berniatan baiknya pada Sir Mike melalui akun chat Levi, masuk pesan baru. Kali ini dari Hanji.

_Kau memang yang terbaik Eren XDD_

Tanda Tanya muncul dalam benak Eren.

_Terima kasih?_

Muncul balasan lagi,

_Ahaha #LoL_

Eren mengikuti saran yang sering Levi berikan padanya ketika menghadapi Hanji, abaikan saja. Maka dia tidak membalas lagi.

Daripada itu, Eren semangat buru-buru pulang. Levi sudah memberikan OK. Dia akan menginap di rumah Levi sampai hari minggu. Ia yang biasanya akan mampir ke klub anggar Mikasa apabila akan pulang duluan hanya mengirimi si saudari pesan singkat kali ini. Setiap kali membacanya di akhir minggu, Mikasa dipenuhi perasaan negative. Untuk menetralisirnya, Eren selalu pulang membawa oleh-oleh untuk Mikasa. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Levi ia jadi lebih pandai mengambil hati Mikasa.

Sesampainya di rumah, Eren segera berganti baju, memasukkan satu stel pakaian ganti dan beberapa buku pelajaran. Siapa tahu dibutuhkan. Yang paling penting, dia memeriksa berkali-kali, kunci apartemen Levi ia bawa. Setelah memuaskan obsesinya memeriksa kunci, Eren segera berangkat lagi, menuju apartemen Levi. Persiapannya tidak sampai 15 menit. Dengan kurang lebih 10 menit ia habiskan bulak-balik memeriksa kalau kunci apartemennya benar-benar ia bawa.

Sebenarnya menginap disana pun mereka jarang bepergian keluar rumah. Eren akan datang ke apartemen Levi jumat malam, menginap, kemudian sabtu pagi akan dimulai dengan rutinitas membuat sarapan. Levi akan sibuk bersih-bersih, akhir-akhir ini dia juga lebih banyak membantu. Setelah Levi puas dengan kegiatan bersh-bersihnya, mereka akan duduk di sofa di depan TV sambil menonton TV atau DVD sewaan. Menonton TV pun Eren merasa mereka lebih banyak melihat iklan, berhubung Levi secara langsung terlibat dalam dunia periklanan. Kalau tidak menonton, Levi akan membaca buku. Sebenarnya Eren lebih menyukai kegiatan yang satu ini. Levi sering membaca buku sambil tiduran, dengan Eren tertelungkup di atasnya, tidur sungguhan. Kadang-kadang mereka bertukar posisi, Eren akan duduk sambil membaca buku, lalu levi akan tiduran di atas pahanya. Begitu saja. Lalu hari sabtu berlalu.

Kalau ingin pergi keluar, biasanya selalu Eren yang meminta duluan. Meski seperti ogah, Levi tidak pernah menolak di ajak pergi. Eren juga tahu diri, dia tidak ingin mengajak Levi pergi ke tempat yang kira-kira sang kekasih ogah untuk pergi.

“Hmm… kalau tidak salah minggu ini ada buku baru yang keluar… aku mungkin bisa mengajak Levi ke toko buku kalau begitu,” Kata Eren berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Di kepalanya sudah tersusun berbagai rencana untuk menghabiskan akhir minggu dengan Levi. Ia buta sama sekali dengan rencana tersembunyi si kekasih. Di dalam kereta yang akan mengantarnya ke stasiun terdekat dengan apartemen mewah Levi bahkan tidak duduk meski ada tempat duduk yang kosong karena antusias. Matanya liar melihat baliho-baliho besar yang berkelebat akibat kecepatan kereta yang dinaikinya. Bertanya-tanya apakah diantaranya ada iklan yang dikerjakan Levi. Saking khusyuknya, ia hampir terlewat stasiun tempatnya seharusnya turun. Buru-buru ia keluar gerbong sebelum pintu kereta tertutup. Si remaja menepuk dadanya lega lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Akan sangat membantu kalau ada yang mau buat smut scene nya.  
> I can't write smut to save my life T^T


End file.
